User talk:Anr0328
File:2486161650102492765zuhfrr ph.jpg|Awkward Moment File:22570 255443817389 779317389 3174461 650562 n.jpg|This was such a romantic scene! Welcome Hi, welcome to my talk page. Please sign your message below the line with your signature or with ~~~~ so I know who you are, thanks! :~ ~ ---- New Template I have recently created a new template. It is an "Archive Notifier". It lets other wikians known about your archives. To learn more about archives, click here. To use the new template I made, click here. :Thanks! 21:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the message you left me, it was really sweet! And yeah...no problem about the blog post. I like expressing my opinion and it was a good blog you wrote! Rubyyredd 00:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ruby : :) Thanks again, Ruby. --[[User:Anr0328|'Anr']][[User talk:Anr0328|'03']][[User blog:Anr0328|'28']] 19:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I see you are kinda new to the wiki. And you are a Creddie shipper like me! I hope to see you around! P.S. I really like your special eppects :)Creddie 4 Real 18:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re:Newsletter We need to talk to the other admins about what content and rules would be. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, the basic idea sounds alright. We still have to figure out the details how to organize it, though. Mak23686 15:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) =D Thank you for your feedback! :) It was very helpful. I do agree with you. I should be here longer first... I love iCarly... i really do :) I will try making alot of worthy edits before i try again :) Thankyou, [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 21:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I do know what iCarly is. I have prrof. ask me any question about it and i will answer without checking this wiki. Those were typos. I was trying to type fast because i had messages i needed to check in a chat. I will go and edit them now. [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 23:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey Anr! I'd really like to help you get the word out of IRC! Just tell me anything i need to do to help :) [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 07:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! Well, all I do is advertise it in comments and/or in blogs! :D ::-- 16:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) my name is samuel frederick thomas Why? Um on your blog post why did you have to post that link to my blog on the Victorious wiki? That is REALLY embarrasing and that is not what that blog was for! It was a reminder to the people on the Victorious wiki to clean it up a little bit and stop the ship-warring! Great now I can't ever come back on this wiki ever again :( I'm sorry if I sound rude but its just a lot of people look and that and think I'm some stupid person now who started a wiki-war. Thats ok I forgive you its just its like Wiki-Wars? What? Why? There is no competition between us and I hopefully think that in the future all the ship-wars can stop over there and we can make it look a little better too. I'm sorry if I sounded rude and I forgave you too :D KatyKat20 18:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Quamalamalam 21:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I basically only told you because I wanted a badge.